Harry and Beka Cooper: Terriers
by AngelLaNelle
Summary: After being almost beaten to death, Harry is sent to another dimension and time. There he meets Beka. What changes will Harry make to the Beka Cooper Era. MOD!Powerful!Harry
1. Prolouge - The Gifts

There are many things that can make people hateful. If one mentioned magic in front of a certain family, you can be sure that they throw a temper tantrum and then throw you out of the house. This family prided themselves on normalcy, but they held what they considered a deep dark secret.

Their nephew at the age of fifteen months defeated what many would consider the most evil man on the planet. That same night his parents died. What many people do not know was that a figure watched the scene and left the child with three gifts and the knowledge on how to use them when the time came. The first gift is one that has been passed down in his family for generations. The second was passed from hand to hand leaving a bloody trail in its wake. This gift had to be taken from one meddling old coot who cannot leave well enough alone. The third gift was the hardest to find for our mysterious figure. Although it has not been in anyone's possession for years it was surrounded be a curse that, while it would not affect him, would affect the babe. He left after leaving a final blessing.

Just after the mysterious man left, a man about 8 ft. tall came to pick the small babe after seeing both of his parents were died. Hagrid took the child, Harry, to the old wizard with the long silver beard and the really bad fashion sense. The wizard, Albus Dumbledore, left young Harry on the doorsteps of his magic hating relatives.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Incident

There was a pounding on the door. "WAKE UP!" screeched an annoying female voice.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," replied the squeaky voice of an almost eight year old boy.

This boy was short for his age being just over 3ft 3in. His growth was slowed to due to the fact that he lived in the cupboard under the stairs for nearly seven years. He had the brightest emerald green eyes that one will ever see, hair so long and black there are tints of blue and if said hair was short it would be all over the place, and skin so pale it was luminescent.

Harry Potter, the boy in question, is often mistaken for a girl. The reason being was that his relatives, the Dursley's, found out early on that one he looked better as a girl, two they cold tolerate him better and three his hair was a lot tamer. This is the only reason the boy's relatives allow him to grow his hair out. Harry did no mind that he looked like a girl because he liked female clothing better and honestly it was either the dresses or Dudley's hand-me-downs.

Harry got out of his 'room' and went to make breakfast, being careful not make any mistakes. He was lucky that his whale of a cousin was not up yet otherwise Dudley would have tripped him making the food go everywhere. His walrus of an uncle, Vernon, came down as he was finishing up cooking the meal that would honestly normally feed ten people but only fed the horse, walrus, and whale of the family.

"Well, hurry up and bring me my food boy," said Vernon hatefully.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry mournfully replied. Without noticing, he flew all of the food to the table. When he noticed what he did, Harry's eyes went wide and started backing up. He noticed that Vernon's face tuned an ugly purple in rage. He got up and started to beat Harry.

"I don't know what happened. It was like magic. Please stop," Harry cried.

"What have I told you about your freakishness," Vernon said pounding his nephew into near death. Then he threw Harry in the cupboard leaving him to die.

Lying there in pain, Harry could feel himself slipping away when he heard a voice, _Now is the time. Use the gifts I left you and arrange them so that the cloth is in the bottom in a triangle, the stone as the circle on top of the cloth and the stick lying on top of that straight up and down. Do not worry the gifts will travel with you to where you are going, but the stick will be absorbed into you._

Harry quickly followed the advice of voice and then he was gone never to be seen in this dimension again and foiling the plans of a meddling old coot.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Beka Cooper series. If I did, my family and I would be so much better off.**

 **A/N: I am happy about the people reading my story, though I would like some input about where you want the story to go. I have it somewhat planned out but it is not set in stone. I welcome any and all ideas. However, I will not write anything truly explicit sexually, but I am open to pairings for Harry as long as it is not Beka and her family. You will see why in this chapter. Now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Beka, eight years old and still living on Mutt Piddle Lane, was looking for some Dogs to report what was happening to her ma when she came across something bizarre. Now Beka is not a stranger when it comes to things that are unusual, but even she was surprised when she came across a broken and beat up body of what looked to be a girl about two years younger than her in an abandoned alley. She had hair so dark, there was a blue tint to it and skin so pale it was translucent. The girl was so battered there was blood everywhere and lying next to her was silvery, silky cloak and a stone set within a ring.

"Oh Mother Goddess, you need a healer. Maybe, I should get some Dogs too so that we may find some justice for what has been done to you," Beka said in despair of what she was seeing.

Beka picked up the girl to run to the nearest kennel, the Jane Street Kennel, for where else was a gixie to go when you needed Dogs. And the Dogs where sure to get her some healers. While she was running she realized how light the smaller gixie was, it turned her tripes. She reached the Kennel, and started yelling.

"I need some help. I've an injured person here." She totally forgot her shyness in the face of the injured gixie in here hands. Upon her yelling, Sergeant Ahuda stood up.

"What do you ne-?" Ahuda started to say before she saw that she was carrying another child that was battered and beat up. Seeing the state she was in she stated to Beka, "Get the little one in here. We will have our healers work on her while I send a runner to Lord Gershom for better healers. Anders!" a cove with blonde hair stood up, "you run the message to my lord. Tell him it's an emergency and the life a gixie could depend on it." The cove ran out to do as he was told.

 **~ The Kennel Infirmary~**

As this was going on the healers were working hard to heal the little one. The started by taking off the clothing – and what strange clothing it was – to look at the extent of the injuries and beatings. They discovered something they were not expecting – the child was not a girl but a boy, a very feminine boy. They could not stop for long otherwise they would lose the boy. They closed the deeper cuts and healed what they could.

About half way through, Lord Gershom and his healer came in and took over the work. While the healer went about continuing to heal the boy, Gershom spoke with Beka and Ahuda.

 **~The main area of the Kennel~**

"I was told that a gixie's life was in danger not a boy's," Lord Gershom said with a questioning look at Ahuda. This startled the sergeant and the girl.

"WHAT?" they said together.

"The child in the other room is a boy not a gixie," he said in a way that left no room for doubt. "Now, how did this come about?"

Beka now realized that she had to tell her tale.

"Well I was heading out to find some Dogs to report some activities of the Bold Brass gang. The leader of the gang has been with ma and when ma got sick he started to beat her. I tried to tell sommun but no one would believe me. So I decided to follow them. When they had settled in for the night, I decided to find sommun to tell when I tripped over what I believed to be a gixie a year or two younger than me in an alley nearby. Are you sure the little one I found is really a boy? She would have such pretty long hair if it wasn't so matted with blood." Beka asked with a curiosity that only a child could have.

Gershom got the information on where the Bold Brass gang was from Beka and sent out some Dogs before he answered the gixie's question about the boy, "Yes, I am sure that the child is a boy. He definitely had the parts."

Beka was confused with herself. She was normally very shy around new people but the boy made her want to protect him like he would her own siblings.

 **~The kennel infirmary~**

Lord Gershom's healer, Chastity, was working on the boy. As she was half way through, she was shocked that her Gift was thrown out of the boy. However, she was even more shocked when a golden-silver fire of the Gift came from the boy and finished healing him before settling back down again. She checked to make sure that he was fully healed. He was. Chastity was amazed. She had never seen the Gift colored like that and on top of that he was completely healed with not even a trace.

A moaning came from the bed, "Where am I?" came a small voice. It was delicate and hoarse from the screaming and yelling he did earlier.

Chastity turned around and saw the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen. "You are in the kennel infirmary," she replied.

Harry knew he was no longer in his world so he accepted the answer for now and decided that he would find out more information later. Chastity decided to let Gershom know that the child was awake and well enough to speak.

 **~The main Kennel area~**

Lord Gershom noticed his healer coming towards, "Surely you are not done healing him yet?" He feared the worst had happened and the child had died. "Or did something happen?" he asked gravely.

Chastity replied, "The boy is fine my lord, and he is awake and talking. However," she noticed that he headed in the direction of the infirmary, "something did happen. He has the Gift. It threw me out while I was healing him and a golden-silver fire enveloped and healed him." There was awe in her voice at what she saw.

Lord Gershom and Ahuda looked at the healer with a wary glance. Ahuda asked, "How strong is his gift?"

"It is the strongest I have ever seen it and it will only get stronger as the boy grows. I just hope he does not get a big head from this," Chastity replied.

"By the way he was beaten, I doubt he ever will," replied Ahuda.

"Can I see my little brother?" The three adults were startled not only by the small voice that had interrupted them but also by what Beka had called the boy. They had forgotten that she was there.

"Why do you call him your little brother?" asked Gershom.

"I-I-I f-f-f-feel very pr-pr-protective of h-h-him, milord," Beka stuttered out, scared she had done something wrong. "Much like I would if it was one of my own siblings," she stated with a bit more confidence when Gershom nodded his in encouragement.

At that moment the Dogs that Lord Gershom had sent out to capture the Bold Brass gang came back with the whole gang. Ahuda was shocked that the little gixie actually handed Gershom the gang that was causing them so much trouble. Gershom came to a decision.

"Beka, how would you and your like to live with me and my family?" asked Lord Gershom. He could see she was about to object so he added, "Now, before you object let me tell you my reasoning. First, I am thinking about taking the boy in and raise him. Second, you and your family would get a proper upbringing. Finally, your mother will have somewhere comfortable to rest when she dies. Would you deny your mother and siblings this?"

Beka thought this over, "I will agree as long as the boy can take my and family's last name."

Gershom thought it a little odd, but he agreed anyway. "Now, we must meet the little one and ask him a few questions.

 **~The Kennel Infirmary~**

Harry was sitting in the bed scared about what was going on. Someone had brought him some food to eat, but it was more than he could eat and only ate about half. As soon as he was done eating he noticed that the cloak and the ring that he used to get here appeared on his lap in a flash of golden-silver and back fire. He reverently held onto them and that is how a dark skinned mot, a tall noble looking cove, the mot from earlier and a gixie that looked to be about his age found him.

The noble looking man introduced the group, "I am Lord Gershom, the dark mot over there is Kebibi Ahuda, the one you met earlier is my personal healer, Chastity, and the little gixie over there is Rebekah, or Beka, Cooper. She is the one that brought you in. Now I want to ask you a few questions. First, what is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"How old are you?''

"Eight." This shocked everyone because he looked no older than six. They could now tell there were signs of malnourishment and they were planning on getting back up to par on health. He looked worse than those that lived in the Cesspool of the Lower City.

Lord Gershom continued to question him. He found his home life deplorable and his resolved firmed even more to take the child in. He told Harry what he discussed with Beka and asked, "Would like to live with Beka, her family, my Family and me? I could train you to protect yourself."

Harry nodded and said, "On one condition, I can dress as a girl. I am most comfortable that way. There was a lot less hurt that way. They tolerated it better and I grew accustomed to it."

Lord Gershom knew his wife Lady Teodorie would not like it, but he did not want Harry to panic. He replied, "You may. What would you like to call yourself?"

"Angel. It is a nice neutral name and can be used whether I dress as a boy or a girl."

"Angel Cooper. Welcome to the family," said Beka shyly. She left to tell her family what happened and that they would be moving to Provost's house. Lord Gershom sent a message to his home to let them know what was happening as well as to the mages at the castle to test Angel on Magic, got the Dogs that were there to keep quiet about how Angel got here, and he and Angel went to pick up their new family to take them home.

No one knew how close Beka and Angel would become as well as the path that Angel would take on as his career.

 **A/N: This chapter would have been out yesterday but the internet decided to be stupid and I am at Starbucks for the internet. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. There will be a time skip at the start of the next chapter. I wanted to set to the start of Terrier. If there is something that you need to know about what happens between now and the start of the next chapter, I will use either flashbacks or have Harry/Angel talk about it depending on the situation. Please read and review. I would like some feedback on how well I am doing.**

 **~AngelLaNelle~**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Placement of New Puppies

**~Wednesday, April 1, 246 – The pairings for new Puppies~**

Written on the morning of mine and Beka's first day. Beka and I have decided have decided to keep records of our days in the Provosts Guard as practice for writing reports as proper Dogs. We believe that by doing this it will keep our memory exercises sharp. _Your memory is your record when your hands are too busy._ That is one of our training sayings.

I shall start by describing myself. I am five feet tall, skin so pale it is luminescent even after eight years working outside to train my body and mind for this kind of work. My body build is lithe and slender for a male, but muscular. My eyes are a green so pure they look like emeralds and when I am fair vexed they can go as hard and unfeeling as those very emeralds.

I am often mistaken for a mot for I am beautiful for a cove, not that I care, in fact I encourage it. The rats I likely to underestimate me that way and can give me an advantage. My long, silky, blue-black hair is my only true vanity, much my sister, Beka. So that no one can take advantage of our hair we put spikes in our hair after we braid it. As an extra precaution, I also put my hair in a wrap-around bun after the braid and spikes.

Beka and I our so eager for five o'clock and our first watch to begin that we had to start our journals. She is writing in a shaky manner not like how we are taught were as I have learned to write under most situations. She is convinced that we will be made a Dog sooner than any Puppy, but I am weary and will stay on alert and reserve judgment after the first week or so.

Living in an abusive home for seven years and then training with the Lord Provost and some of the top mages in the palace has helped me get where I am today. The mages have offered me a job in the palace as has the king, but I feel that I would do better with the guards for now.

Since I was transported here, I have learned that the cloak, ring, stick (or rather wand, who uses those any way) are called Deathly Hollows. The wand was absorbed in to me so no one could take advantage of it and the fact that no one here uses wands, it would have been weird. The ring with the resurrection stone set in it is now on my right ring finger so that no one but can use it and the cloak has enchantments on it so that only Beka, my training dogs (whoever they may be), and I can use it. These artifacts make me what is known as the Master of Death. I spoke with the Black God and we came to an agreement in which I have some control of his powers and domain, but he still is king. In essence, I am the High Priest of the Black God. ( _A/N: for now anyway)_

Beka and I have decided to live in the Lower City, on Nipcopper Close, in order to make it easier on us at the end of our shift. The other Puppies will regret not doing so later. Akasha and Pounce say that Beka counts her fish before they're hooked. She tells Pounce that if she must be saddled with a purple eyed cat, why is it a sour one. Then Beka goes on to say that at least I got saddled with a beautiful aqua-colored snake that has a sense of humor when it wants to. She wants them to stay home this week, but I know that they will not, they are too stubborn.

Where Beka's greatest fear is her shyness, mine is my temper when someone insults or harms a friend of mine in any way. We were the best in our training classes for combat, yet we earned a weekly switching because she could not declaim _(the books words, not mine)_ in rhetoric, while I defended her from all the teasing. Of course, at the end of the night she would tell me off for it.

We are assigned to the Jane Street kennel. The Watch Commander in this year of 246 is Acton of Fenrigh. Our Watch Sergeant is Kebibi Ahuda, our training master in combat and the fiercest mot we have ever met. There are six Corporals and twenty-five senior Dogs on our watch. That is not counting the cage Dogs and the Dogs that handle the scent hounds. We also have a mage on duty, Fulk. Let us just say the mots and I do not like him. I cannot believe that he still thinks I am a mot. Me thinks Fulk has a secret he does not wish to share Lucky for me I have completed my training as a mage and will not have to deal with him.

That is all. The only thing that remains is our training Dogs and I will write of them, when I know who they are.

 **~Written at day's end~**

At sunset, Beka and I walked into the Jane Street kennel. For our first day, we had no training before duty. We could enter in fresh, clean uniforms. Beka and I had gotten ours from the old clothes room in my Lord Provost's house. We wore the summer black tunic with short sleeves, black breeches, and boots. We had a leather belt with purse, whistle, paired daggers, a proper baton, water flask, and rawhide cords for prisoner taking. I also had some tools mages used but I didn't really need them the way other mages did and I had Akasha draped around my neck. We were ready to bag us some Rats.

Some of the other Lower City Puppies were already there. Like Beka and I they wore a Puppy's white trim at the hems of sleeves and tunic. We do not know whether it is to mark us so Rats will spare us or kill us first and none of our teachers will say.

Only me and Beka were happy to be here, none of the others wanted to be there, but each district gets their allotment of the year's trainees. Everyone knows that the Puppies who start their training in the Lower City, half either give up or die in the first four months.

Beka tried to look glum like the rest of them but I didn't even try. I was too excited.

Ahuda took her place at the tall Sergeant's desk. We all sat up for we feared her in training. She is a stocky black woman with some freckles and hair she has straightened and cut just below her ears. She made fast fighters of us.

She nodded to the evening Dogs as they came on duty, already in pairs or meeting up in the waiting room. Some looked our way and mocked us. The other Puppies other than Beka and I looked miserable.

"They'll eat us alive," our friend Ersken whispered to Beka and I. "I think they sharpen their teeth."

Since Ahuda was at the desk, the Watch Commander was already in his office. He'd be going over the assignments and probably just agreeing to Ahuda's choices.

Once the market bells chimed the fifth hour of the afternoon the Day Watch lined up before Ahuda's desk to muster out. After they left, Ahuda began calling out Dog pairs and once they were in the Watch Commander's office called out the Puppy.

Ersken was first followed by Hilyard. As we waited for Hilyard's Dogs to collect her there was talk of the death of Crookshank's great-grandbaby.

While Ahuda read out the names of the fourth pair, Mattias Tunstall and Clara Goodwin came in. Beka put her head down so that her bangs hid her eyes. They were the best of the three good pairs here on Jane Street. Goodwin was a Corporal and Tunstall a Senior-Dog.

Beka and I would be the last ones to be called. I noticed as Beka looked around watching as our last yearmate left with his Dogs. Then I had to restart my heart, because Ahuda called, "Tunstall and Goodwin."

"No!" Goodwin looked over at me'n Beka, her brown eyes sharp. "No. _No._ We don't get Puppies. We don't _like_ Puppies. No offense, whoever either of you are. We have _never_ had a Puppy."

"You are past due, then." Ahuda had no sympathy in her eyes. "Your luck just ran out."

Goodwin headed into the Commander's office like a hawk that had sighted prey. Tunstall ambled after.

They are a mismatched pair. Corporal Goodwin is two inches shorter that Beka and four inches taller than me. She has been a Dog for seventeen years.

Senior Dog Tunstall has partnered with her for thirteen and he's been a Dog for twenty in all. He is Six foot three.

"Rebekah Cooper and Angel Cooper." That shocked both me and Beka. There has never been two Puppies paired with the same pair of Dogs at the same time.

Ahuda looked down at the two of us. "Don't let them rattle you. You two will always be partnered together. You two are the best. That's the _only_ extra chance I wangled for the two of you. And if you are smart, you won't depend on your _other_ connections high up to grease your way."

We could hear shouting behind the Commander's closed door. It must have been Goodwin because the voice was not male.

She came out of the Commander's office. "I have two rules for you, Puppies."

Beka looked down and Goodwin grabbed her chin to force her to her in the eyes. "Speak when you're spoken to. And keep out of my way." She let go and glared at Tunstall who had joined. "All right? Time to start the babysitting detail."

I used a bit of my magic to tighten our bonds to one another as we left the kennel and headed to Night Market. Normally I would not but I could tell that in the near future we would need it, especially Beka seeing as how she is so curst shy.

As we left Ahuda reminded us that we had practice at four every day we had duty.

 **A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update. I do work and the schedule changes on me all the time. Today is one of my few days off. On top of that, I want your opinion on some things. Right now I am planning on making this into a series that continues on until possibly Alianne's adventures. What I would like to know is who Harry/Angel should be paired up with. He may end up with two one for this time period and one for the series with Alanna/Daine/Keladry/Alianne. This way he won't be totally alone for two hundred years. I don't even care if he is paired up with a god. Just give me your opinion and the reason why. Also let me know if you like the direction the story is going. Please Read and Review.**

 **~ LaNelleAngel**


	5. Chapter 4 - Talk of Magic

**~Wednesday, April 1, 246 – Talk of Magic and other things~**

Out on the streets getting ready to start our shift, Tunstall and Goodwin turn around. "Alright, which one of you uses magic?" asked Goodwin.

"That would be me, Guardswoman Goodwin," I replied. I was excited and anxious for my first day and it showed through.

"What can you do?" asked Tunstall curiously.

"All manner of things. I'm actually good enough for the royal palace but I would rather stay with my sister. On top of that I really enjoy the work." I replied earnestly. During this whole thing Beka was trying very hard to blend into the background. Also Pounce, Beka's constellation cat (not that I'll tell her that), had found his way out of the locked room that Beka left him in. Why she even bothers to lock the cat up when she knows very well that he will find a way out I will never know.

At about this time my beautiful snake, Akasha, decides to make herself known. "What in Mithros' name is that?!" asked Goodwin. In the background I could hear my sister and her cat snickering in amusement.

"That appears to be a snake, Clary," said Tunstall looking at Akasha curiously. She made her way over to Tunstall and wrapped around his arm and turned the same shade as Tunstall's tunic. Both of senior Dogs eyes went wide with shock. "Though obviously not one we've ever seen."

"What is it, Puppy Angel, _(A/N: I am going with first names on this since both Beka and Angel last name is Cooper and it would confuse them to call both of them Puppy Cooper)_ " asked Goodwin.

"That is my pet snake, Akasha. I would have left her home, but she is like a certain black cat that a certain someone," I stare pointedly, first at Pounce, then at Beka, "tries to leave at home when they know curst well that that very cat will find his way to her."

Beka notices her cat, Pounce is there for the first time, "Pounce! I thought I told you to stay home." She turns towards Goodwin and Tunstall, but still looks towards the ground out of shyness. "I told the darn cat to stay home, but honestly I should have listed to Angel when he said that Pounce would just find a way out and to me.

"Alright, but is there any way that we can at least hide the snake? Not many people are going to take kindly to the fact that there is a snake around," asked Goodwin.

I nodded and asked Akasha, _"Would you mind going around my waist like my belt and then I cloak you invisible?"_

Akasha replied, _"Yes, mistress."_ I just glared at her for the mistress comment but she knew it was in fondness. I waved my hand and the golden-silver fire of my Gift wrapped itself around the snake rendering her invisible.

"Do we even want to know what just happened?" asked Goodwin. She was looking a little pale.

Surprisingly it was Beka that answered the question in a quiet voice, "All he did was speak to Akasha in the snake language. Akasha called it . . ." she trailed off trying to remember what it was.

"Parseltounge," I finished for her. She nodded meekly.

"Alright then," said Goodwin. "Now since Tunstall and I are a senior pair we do not have set routes. We switch between the Nightmarket and the Cesspool." We got started on patrol and the first night of our careers.

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry. I have been working a lot and I was waiting for some reviews so I could get some feedback. I know the Chapter is short but maybe this will hold you over until I get the rest of it figured out. Hopefully next Chapter we meet Rosto, Aniki and Korra.**_

 _ **~AngelLaNelle~**_


End file.
